The invention relates to an apparatus for the coating or flocking of articles, especially of textile materials, mats, ceramic, plastic, paper, wood, metal or the like.
In the coating industry, especially the flocking industry, various plants are already in use which make it possible to apply flock material on an article surface wetted with adhesive. The flock material used is preferably short fibres, especially textile fibres. By fibres received in a container being charged electrostatically, the flock material is applied to the article to be flocked.
DE 196 22 230 A1 discloses a flocking apparatus consisting of a plurality of printing units which are assigned in each case to a pallet arranged on a pallet carrier. The pallet carriers are provided on a rotary drive which transports the article arranged on the pallet from processing station to processing station.
Above the pallet is provided a flocking container which in the processing station applies the textile fibres to the article.
These apparatuses have proved appropriate in use. The individual processing stations which are employed in a flocking apparatus may also be provided for manual flocking. In the light of modernization and rationalization, however, it is necessary to develop these apparatuses further.